Regret
by Y-0206
Summary: Kido Tsubomi, she's suppose to be the leader, and she is. But thinking back on the memories of her Beloved Sister... But, "No. 0's orders! You as No. 1 need to obey them!" Ayano and Kido based.


Regret. It means to feel sorrow or remorse for an act or a fault, either that or it also means to think with a sense of loss. Right now, this word can be used to describe a certain someone. Who? The mekakushi dan, blindfold gang's leader... the one who bears the ability of concealing... the one and only, Kido Tsubomi.

But why is she feeling regretful? These past few years were nothing wrong. The Dan grew in number, and everyone was living quite happily as all of their eye abilities are not really interrupting their normal lives anymore compared to before. So what was the reason? Or rather... Who...

On the grave stone that Kido stood in front of, had the name 'Tateyama Ayano' on it. Oh how Kido wished she has Kano, Kano Shuuya's eye ability right now, the "deceiving" eye, so no one can see her break down and cry. Sure, Kido can conceal herself to prevent it as well but the teen was worried, worried that her beloved sister would not be able to see her. After all, Kido recalled that Ayano had spent hours searching for her while playing hide and seek when they were younger because of her eye power. Kido cried, she allowed all the tears that she collect everyday to flow down her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so, sorry Aya-nee!" Kido kept on chanting.

All these years, Kido had blamed herself. Yes, she did blame Kenjirou, Ayano's father but in the end she had put the blame on her very own self as well. Countless nights Kido had kept on thinking without a doubt that if she had noticed the weird actions Ayano had made before she... passed away, Kido might've been able to convince her from sacrificing herself for them, them as in her along with Kano and Seto. Yet Kido did not realize that her sister was acting weirdly, nor did she ask why or care about it. At last Kido could only blame herself.

Seto Kousuke was the one with the "eye stealing" ability, and before he mastered it, he saw the burden Kido had put on herself. At first he tried, tried so very hard to tell Kido that it wasn't her fault, but Kido was stubborn in ways more than one, so she simply ignored Seto. Without a choice, Seto abruptly went to Kano for help. Kano was worried as well, of course he was, it was his beloved Kido here that we're talking about. Too bad, Kano failed to convince Kido too.

Back to the present, Kido was standing no more, she was crouching on the ground, wetting her eyes out. Not far stood the whole gang, even Hibiya was there, but their presence went unnoticed by Kido, who actually was observant in everything. It took Kano and Seto all their strength to not fly besides their friend and comfort her. It also took Kisaragi Shintaro his everything to not go crying along with Kido. The others simply looked depressed. Ene who actually still have her memories chocked back her tears as well, knowing full well that it was her friend Ayano that they were weeping for. She glanced at Konoha, who looked clueless, but stayed quiet. That was it, Kano couldn't take it, he ran towards Kido when all of a sudden, a heavy gust of wind blew, preventing Kano from getting closer to his friend. Kido's hoodie fell off, revealing that long silky green hair of hers. That was strange, she thought. There was absolutely no wind movement just now. Not giving it a thought, Kido ignored it. It was then when she heard it, the voice she misses and yearn to hear so much.

"Tsubomi..."

Kido widen her eyes, no way that voice belongs to her, there's just no way!

"Tsubomi... You've grown so much. Ehehe... I think you are definitely taller than me now!"

Kido chocked on her tears, was she hearing things? Or was this for real?

"Ne, Tsubomi... Thank you for making the Dan. Thank you for taking care of Shuuya and Kousuke, along with Shintaro, Takane and Haruka..."

Takane...? Haruka...? Who... Who are they...?

"...A..Aya-nee...?" Kido finally manage to blurt out.

"Ah, so you can hear me! Hehe, I'm so happy! I thought you couldn't hear anything I said, cause Tsubomi wasn't responding..."

"A-Aya-nee... Is that r-really you...?"

"Hmm? Of course! The hero is here to save Tsubomi!"

Kido smiled slightly, although tears were still sliding down her cheek.

"W-What's that... You haven't changed a bit Aya-nee..." Kido said softly.

"Neither have you, Tsubomi... Or Shuuya and Kousuke. You're still hiding that weak side of yours from everyone. You're still trying your best to protect everyone except yourself. You're still that soft beautiful little sister I love and always will love..."

Kido only cried harder.

"Okay, there there. I actually need a favour from you, Tsubomi."

"W-What is it? I'll do anything!"

"Good, okay then. I want Tsubomi to stop blaming herself for my death."

Kido widen her eyes.

"Tsubomi... It didn't matter at that time whether you had try to convince me or not... It wouldn't change my mind you know..."

"B-But-"

"No buts! I did it because I love you all and I wanted you all to be happy! Now put on a bright smile for me on that face of yours! Number 0's order! So you have to obey as you're number 1!"

Kido showed a smile, a true smile.

"Y-Yes!"

"Okay, now I have to go Tsubomi... My last order... Is for you to make sure everyone... In the gang... Is happy, including you, understand?"

The voice Kido heard was slowing fading away, but it was clear to Kido that the voice held a tiny bit of crying. Kido just nodded, smiling.

"Yes... I'll make sure of that Aya-nee... I'll make sure of that..."

Kido turned around, ready to leave when she spotted the gang. Everyone was looking at her worriedly, she could tell. Kido smiled, and walked towards them, telling them that she's fine. After all, she have a mission given by her sister, and she is determine to complete it.

Just you wait Aya-nee... I'll make you proud.


End file.
